pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Amulet of Yendor
|buy = Cannot be bought|sell = Cannot be sold|effects = Allows the Hero/ine to ascend to the surface Draws newly-spawned enemies to the Hero/ine Daytime enemy spawn rate matches nighttime enemy spawn rate}} The Amulet of Yendor is the dungeon's ultimate prize, and the Hero/ine's sole/main reason for entering the dungeon. Description Use It can only be dropped, or thrown, and cannot be equipped; it still has no activated ability at this time. Having the Amulet of Yendor in the backpack allows the Hero/ine to ascend to the surface & leave the Dungeon. However, newly-spawned enemies will be drawn to the Hero/ine, as if a Seed of Rotberry/Alarm trap/Scroll of Challenge had been activated. And, once the Amulet is obtained, it will make daytime enemy spawn rate, match nighttime enemy spawn rate (& throwing it won’t change anything). When obtained, you are prompted to choose between finishing the game, or continuing to play. * If you select "Let's call it a day", you are returned to the Main Menu, and that current game file is erased. * If you select "I'm not done yet", the amulet fills a slot in your Backpack, and you are able to continue playing. ** After selecting the "I'm not done yet" option, you may still choose to "End the Game" with the amulet at any time (just tap on the item and the selection will show up). ** You can leave the dungeon with the Amulet of Yendor to end the game and earn the 'Happy End' badge. Obtaining The Amulet of Yendor is placed atop a pedestal, in-between two skull pillars, at the center of the only room at . Trivia * The Amulet of Yendor first appeared in Rogue, the game which spawned the genre of roguelike games, which Pixel Dungeon belongs to. It also appears in NetHack, Brogue (which was the main inspiration for Pixel Dungeon), and many other roguelikes. * As seen from the game description & besides the Dwarves, Pixel Dungeon revolves around this ultimate artifact. * If you have the Amulet of Yendor in your backpack & you get revived by an Ankh, the Amulet of Yendor will be in your Backpack upon revival. * The screen showed once the dungeon has been left shows your character class standing beside a marsupial rat, possibly showing you used the Amulet of Yendor to become friends with the creatures in the Dungeon. Gallery Obtaining AoY -2014.01.15-.png|Endgame screen upon obtaining the AoY AoY Obtained -2014.02.02-.png|Interaction window of AoY accessed via Backpack day surface crop.png|Surface at day night surface crop.png|Surface at night History to the game | 0.5.2 | Changed: The amulet is obtained in a one-room depth at (similar to the placeholder depth that used to be at ). | 1.7.0 | Changed: Having the AoY in the backpack: * Allows the Hero/ine to ascend to the surface & leave the dungeon. * Attracts newly-spawned enemies to the Hero/ine. * Makes daytime enemy spawn rate match nighttime enemy spawn rate. }} Category:Other items